


Let's Get Home

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair have gone camping
Relationships: Jim Ellison & Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Let's Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'flash'

Let's Get Home

by Bluewolf

Jim and Blair both thoroughly enjoyed the weekends when they managed to escape the stress of living in Cascade.

Oh, as cities went it wasn't bad. Dangerous, possibly - but Blair, who had spent time in Manila, in Mexico City, in Cairo, in Los Angeles, in London and a few other major cities when he was growing up - considered that as cities went, Cascade definitely wasn't bad. But for someone with heightened senses - and his companion/helper - any city was stressful. So when they escaped the city and had a couple of days camping and fishing, when they saw nobody but each other, both men could relax.

On this occasion they were camped about a hundred feet above a river which promised good fishing next day. They had a magnificent view both up and down the river valley, and - for Jim at least - the hill opposite was a jigsaw of mixed shades of green - if it had been a real jigsaw it would have been a real challenge to put together.

As they sat enjoying the sandwiches they had brought for their evening meal they absorbed the peace of the place. Without discussing it, they knew that although this was the first time they had camped here, it wouldn't be the last. Granted, the space where they had parked at the side of the logging road they had followed was an indiction that they weren't the only people to have found this haven, but there were several potential sites where a tent could be erected - as they walked the hundred yards or so from the truck to this site, Jim, looking around, could see several other possibilities, though this one was undoubtedly the one with the best views.

A few clouds were beginning to form in the far distance behind the hill opposite them, and Jim frowned slightly, aware of a change in the air pressure. The forecast for the weekend had been good, but now Jim gave a faint sigh. "I think we might have rain before morning."

"Lasting the weekend?"

"Not sure."

"Oh, well. At least we each always bring something to read, if it's too wet to leave the tent."

Anything else he might have said was cut off by Jim's sudden gasp. Blair glanced at Jim, saw the blank look on his face, and reached over to grasp Jim's hand. "Jim! Come back to me! Whatever you saw or heard... ignore it. Come back to me... "

Jim drew in a sharp breath.

"You back with me, Jim?"

"Yes... "

"What was it?"

"A... a flash of lightning - a long, long way away. There! Again... "

"About how far do you think you can see?" Blair turned his attention to the clouds gathering in the distance, clouds he could barely see, wondering if by any chance he would be able to see lightning.

"At this height... possibly 60 miles? Ah - there, again, lightning."

"I saw it too!" Blair exclaimed. "Though I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't been looking that way. I'd maybe have been aware of it in the dark, as a distant flash, but I wouldn't have had any idea that it was lightning."

"I hate to lose the weekend, Chief... but I think we should call this one off. Let's get packed up and get on the road home. That storm will be here inside three hours and it's going to be bad."

"Right."

It only took them a few minutes to push all their gear back into their packs and take the tent down; inside five minutes they had everything packed into the truck. Jim turned it quickly and set off back down the track, rather faster than he had driven up it, and when he reached the actual road, he set off just above the speed limit - not fast enough for a patrol car to stop them, but fast enough to cut a few minutes off their journey time.

Looking up at the sky, Blair saw the clouds beginning to overtake them, and by the time they reached home the sky was a mass of tumbling clouds. They scrambled out of the truck and retrieved their camping gear - and as they turned towards the door of 852 Prospect, another flash of lightning, this time close, lit up the sky.

They hurried into the building, and as the door swung shut Jim could hear the pattering as the rain started.

 _Yes,_ he thought. _This wasn't forecast - but it's definitely going to be a wet weekend._


End file.
